So Much For Peace
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Emma never has been much of a fan of peace. Several het pairings, most notably Scema, RoLo, Romy, and WarBetts. Very mild femme slash (two mentions only, no specific pairing). For the A HREF "/myforums/Kat-Lee-formerly-Pirate-Turner/601834/" Legends of Cerebro/A forum.


Title: "So Much For Peace"  
Author: Kat Lee  
Rating: R/M  
Summary: Emma never has been much of a fan of peace.  
Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, names, codenames, places, items, fandoms, titles, and etc. are always © & TM their respective owners, not the author, and are used without permission. Any and all original characters and everything else is © & TM the author and may not be reproduced in any way without the author's express, written permission. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Charles breathed in the humid, Summer air and then released a smile and a slow, satisfied sigh. The dog days of Summer were upon them, and it felt good to simply relax for a change. He turned his eyes toward his students as Bobby dropped new ice cubes into his sweet tea. A cube slipped and fell onto Charles' lounger, but neither man noticed as Ororo rose from the lake.

All eyes were upon the Weather Goddess as she slowly emerged with glistening water droplets gleaming on every ample inch of her luscious body, rose into the cloudless, blue sky, flew a lazy circle into the air, and then dove back into the water. Every guy present, and some of the females too, admitted their longing with soft groans. Betsy smirked and flipped onto her back, letting the sun shine upon her barely clad breasts that were already a nice, supple shade of brown. Rogue prepared for a super high dive that was guaranteed to splash the Cajun and get his attention back to where she believed it belonged.

A voice cut smoothly through the still, happy day. "Slather me some more on, Bumpkin." Every one immediately turned toward the new speaker. Lockheed swooped in and stole a sausage off of Logan's claw. Wolverine had been barbecuing, but just as Bobby and Charles with the ice cube before him, took absolutely no notice of the little, purple dragon stealing his meat. No, instead and like everybody gathered, his mind was slowly, but surely, sweeping entirely to his lower regions as he watched the scene before him.

Emma Frost lounged in a white leather beach chair. The core of her womanhood was barely covered in the tiniest, silk, white bikini bottom any of her team mates had ever seen before, and she was currently undoing the strap that kept her equally tiny top latched onto her full breasts.

"Ol' Remy'll do that fer ya, Bumpkin," Remy called as the Morlock obeyed his mistress' command and spread some more lotion onto her back. "Why don't you go enjoy a dip or one of Logan's sausage dogs?"

The green mutant neither replied nor lifted his eyes from his chore. Rogue zipped higher up into the air and came down into the water harder than she'd intended until Remy had requested to change spots with Bumpkin. The resulting splash covered not only the Cajun but Hank, as well, who had also been oogling Emma.

In the hollering that both men put out, Warren slipped closer to Bumpkin and whispered, "I'll give you a hundred." The mutant still didn't respond. "A thousand?" Warren prompted and then grimaced as Betsy shouted within his mind, _I HEARD THAT!_ His huffing girlfriend penetrated his head with a throbbing migraine that made Warren's feathers and shoulders dip. He walked away, proverbial tail between his legs, holding his head.

"SWEET MOTHER OF - " Bobby clapped a hand over his mouth while Hank and Wolverine growled when Emma turned over, leaving her top on the chair beneath her. The bright, golden sun shone directly onto her luscious, creamy white breasts who were already perked to the ready and practically begging for more attention.

Thunder roared in the blackening sky as Ororo again emeraged from the water only to find not even one guy paying attention to her natural beauty. Lightning streaked through the atmosphere and hit Logan's grill, but even he still didn't look at her. All eyes, but Ororo's, Rogue's, and the few other sets of angry X-ladies there, remained fixated on Emma's naked breasts.

"Emma," Scott demanded, walking stiffly up to his girlfriend, "can't you put some clothes on?!"

"Whatever for?"

"I - I - " He flustered. "The kids - "

"Don't be silly, Scott. You know very well they're all either at the beach or the mall."

"But - "

Her eyelids cracked open; her blue eyes fixed him with a look that even Piotr thought could melt steel. "You have nothing to be concerned about, Scott. Let those little boys and girls look all they want." She reached up to the man who stood next to her with surprising speed and strength and pulled him down by the hem of his red shorts. "You're the only one who gets to touch." For the first time in their lives, every X-Man wanted to be Scott Summers as Emma kissed him fullly, soundly, and searingly passionately before them all.

The gathered X-Men would have probably kept staring at Scott and Emma's PDA, too, if Logan hadn't suddenly started cussing a blue streak when a torrent of rain, thanks to his lady, fell upon him in a rush. Laughter eased the rising tension. Emma released Scott and settled back down on her lounger with a wink meant only for him. Couples started arguing as thunder and lightning continued crashing around Logan.

She'd done it again, Emma thought with a smile curving her happy lips. Peace never was much fun for long. But then the storm really did begin, forcing her to take shelter in the boathouse with Scott, which she soon learned was more fun than sexually frustrating every guy in New York!

**The End**


End file.
